Relatos de Inviernos
by Lara Pond
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles para distintas personas, varios personajes y situaciones. Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras
1. Para High Flying Bird

_Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_

_Disclaimer: Como siempre todo pertenece a mi querido Martin y su saga de Juego de Tronos._

_Perdonen la tardanza...esto de mudarme me tiene ocupadísima y sin internet._

* * *

**_Relatos de invierno_**

**_Un buen padre_**

**_(Para: High Flying Bird)_**

El no se sentía un padre, o alguien responsable de otras vidas, mucho menos un adulto. Seguía soñando con cosas imposibles, jugando con la muerte y venciendo a los más temibles.

Oberyn se sentía el rey, pero no por el trono, sino por sus acciones, por sus metas.

Eso hizo la tarea de ser un padre lo más difícil del mundo…

—Debería dejarlas con los sirvientes, o venderlas, mi señor—Le aconsejó un hombre que se creía su consejero personal.

La Víbora Roja se hizo presente en él, y tomó al desgraciado por el cuello, alzándolo contra la pared.

—Nunca vuelvas a tratar a mis hijas como mercancía. Ellas no son como tus putas, y jamás se las daré a cerdos asquerosos que busquen sexo o esclavas—Le dijo de una forma tan severa y fría que el hombre se quedó helado, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. Hasta que fue soltado y luego de una muestra de respeto rápida y torpe, huyó lejos.

…Sí, el no era un buen padre, pero cuidaría de sus hijas sin importar nada, no era algo que le afectase que sean todas bastardas, era culpa suya que nacieran después de todo, así que les aseguró un techo, comida, educación y cuidado, todo lo que cualquier niña debería tener.

—Padre… ¿Podría contarnos otra historia de sus victorias?—Preguntó una pequeña niña sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaba agarrada al borde de su manga y le miraba fijamente.

—Claro que si, espera un segundo, iré hasta allí en cuanto termine mis cosas—Le respondió con una sonrisa a la pequeña Serpiente de Arena, Loreza.

Era tan parecida a su madre, que mentiría que no la observaba, junto a Elia, Obella y Dorea, solo para ver a su mujer entre esos rostros jóvenes.

La niña feliz con la respuesta, desapareció por donde había entrado.

Oberyn entonces volvió a lo suyo, a seguir preocupándose por las guerras y evitar escuchar a los hombres que le decían que cuidar de sus hijas era un desperdicio y que debía intentar tener un hijo con alguna mujer de alta sociedad…eran idiotas.

—Oberyn, ¿No se te antoja venir a la cama conmigo?—Canturreo la mujer abrazándole por la espalda. Él sabía que sería difícil de rechazarle, después de todo, esta mujer y su apetito de esa índole era insaciable.

—No puedo, he prometido algo primero a nuestras hijas—Le sonrió volteando a verla. La mujer le calló besándole antes de que continuara hablando.

—Sabes, a veces me dan celos, pero son nuestras, así que por ahora me iré en paz

Ellaria recordaría hasta sus últimos días esa risa cálida que Oberyn dio al verla marchar al cuarto.


	2. Para Nochedeinvierno13-friki

Ojalá no malinterpretes el largo, Nochedeinvierno. Amo a Oberyn, y me gustó escribir de él.

* * *

**_Sangre_**

**_(Para: Nochedeinvierno 13-Friki)_**

Si quisiera mentirse lo haría, se diría que podía contra todo y contra la muerte incluso, que su fuerza y habilidad superaba a la de cualquiera, y que sus movimientos podían destrozar hasta al más hábil rey.

Si quisiera podía hacer que fingieran victorias para él, que todo el de su reino se deje vencer por sus cortes y saltos. Podría ser un total fraude si tan solo lo pidiese.

También, si quisiera podría mandar a matar o a dejar en manos ajenas descuidadas a sus hijas, total, alguien como él no tenía la obligación de cuidar de bastardas.

Pero con todo eso se mentiría…él no era esa clase de hombre, no era inmortal o invencible, no era un fraude, él siempre hizo todo a costa de sudor y sangre propia, y sobre todo no era un imbécil, no podría dejar a hijas suyas en la calle por mero capricho.

Así que simplemente tomó su arma, se paró dignamente y como era de esperar, estaría allí todo el tiempo hasta que termine el combate.

Lo que no sabía era que por más noble que sea, ni su dios le salvaría esta vez de que derramasen su sangre por la arena.


	3. Para oOItaOo

**_Sansa siempre pierde_**

**_(Para: oOItaOo)_**

_Débil…_

Tal vez su hermana menor tenía razón, ella podría ser solo una niña consentida, una malcriada de papá que no podía siquiera sostener una daga sin exclamar como infante por el terror, no era de soportar ver la sangre caer del cuello de alguien seguida de su cabeza. No era capaz siquiera de pensar en hacer algo para vengarse, porque hay que ser sinceros, ella tiene que ser sincera, era solo una dama, que en estos momentos pedía por un verdadero príncipe que la rescate del León.

_Charlatana…_

Quienes murmuraban eso en las calles cuando ella y Joffrey pasaban, debían de tener mucha verdad en sus palabras. Ella no era más que una habladora, se decía tantas cosas de los Stark que ella simplemente se sentía que era una bastarda de apellido común, pero no una Stark…no era fuerte como su padre, rebelde y valiente como su hermana, osada como su hermano menor, y mucho menos, noble como su otro hermano. Tan solo era una niña que sabía de pedir y obtener al segundo, de ser cuidada y educada por sus padres, y de vivir a costa suya. Creía en príncipes y rescates heroicos, en los finales felices y en las buenas causas…

Sí, era tan solo una charlatana que se hacía pasar por Stark.

_Puta…_

Solo Joffrey podía humillarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Había simplemente cometido el error de nombrar a su padre como un ser noble, en una de las cenas con la familia del rey y de la futura reina Margaery Tyrell, y como era de esperar todo calló en silencio.

—L-Lo siento. Quise decir que es solo un asqueroso traidor—Esas palabras aun le quemaban la boca, y no las creía, jamás lo haría, pero tenía que dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas frente a las personas que querrían matarla por el más mínimo movimiento en falso que hiciera.

Margaery trató de hablar con Joffrey para cambiar el tema y ayudarle a la pobre chica que moría de miedo esperando su castigo.

Pero nada dio efecto.

—No, claro. Tienes toda la razón— Joffrey se paró, dejó la silla a un lado y quitó la mano de su prometida de su hombro. Sonreía con esa expresión que tenía en cada ejecución pública de algún pobre diablo que le había provocado con tan solo existir— Tienes toda la razón. El fue un gran hombre, noble…

Caminó hacia la chica que solo lo miraba con miedo.

—…Inteligente…—Estaba a solo pasos de ella—… Y de un carácter de liderazgo admirable— Estaba en frente de Sansa.

Ella sabía que no debía decir nada, así que solo se quedó mirando al suelo. Él tomó su cara con suavidad, de esa que le avisaba que era el ojo de la tormenta.

—Y por eso, tu eres solo una _puta _—Y antes de que su madre le dijera algo al pequeño gobernante, él alzó su mano y la estrelló contra la mejilla de Sansa, en una sonora y dolorosa cachetada.

Margaery miró su plato en todo momento, incapaz de ver eso. Tyrion miró molesto al chico, pero no podía hacer nada, porque sino el rey descargaría su ira en él como siempre, y aun se recuperaba de cierta agresión que sus sirvientes le hicieron hace un par de días, lo lamentaba por Sansa.

Y sí, tal vez Joffrey, ese monstruo tenía razón, ella debía de ser una puta, más por haber deseado a un muchacho como él, de haber fantaseado con una vida rosa con el chico, llena de lujo, cariño y muchos hijos, pero esto era estúpido.

—Yo soy estúpida…—Pensaba llorando la joven Stark. Había logrado huir luego de la muerte de Joffrey, un hombre había muerto rescatándola, otros por su incompetencia, y ahora Margaery estaría con esa asquerosa familia de Leones. Pero no podía hacer nada, apenas había tenido una amiga, y otras sirvientas con las cuales se encariñó y lo perdería todo…

Ella siempre lo hacía…


	4. Para Mikuday-chan

**_Obsesión/Odio_**

**_(Para: Mikuday-chan)_**

Dibujarlo no era suficiente, Cersei lo quería todo, quería todo de ese hombre y no solo imágenes que ella pensaba y con las que fantaseaba siempre antes de caer dormida.

Su madre no lo entendía, ¿Qué pasaba con esa niña?, creía que había hecho algo mal para que su propia sangre pensara tanto y de forma diaria en un Targaryen. Ellos no eran aliados, no eran amigos para su casa, y aun así, esta niña no podía dejar de pensar en uno de ellos. Eso perturbaba los sueños de la mujer.

—Joanna, cariño, deja ya a la pobre niña— Tywin habló entrando a la habitación. Su mujer miraba con horror a la pequeña que no dejaba de dibujar a un hombre que tanto conocían, lleno de corazones alrededor, se la veía muy concentrada.

—Pero no ves que está obsesionada con ese…ese Targaryen—Al nombre lo pronunció como si fuese alguna clase de insulto, se la veía asqueada por la situación.

—Pues, claro que si lo veo. Pero tú también debiste tener tus obsesiones a esa edad. Déjale ya, es una niña, pronto recapacitará y soñará con un verdadero príncipe— Dijo él, restándole importancia.

Frustrada la mujer se marchó de la sala, con su hija no podía, porque era demasiado malcriada por su padre. Aunque no lo entendía, ese hombre era tan frío y regio en tantas cosas, pero en esto no, ¿Por qué?

Y lo que creyeron una fijación de niña, no fue más que una verdadera obsesión para Cersei, que hasta el día de hoy soñaba con ese hombre, tanto que lo odiaba, odiaba tener dibujos de él hechos en su niñez. Odiaba desear tenerlo allí con ella, poder raptarlo o capturarlo para su placer, y sobre todo…odiaba ser tan débil con esos asquerosos Targaryen, y por ver ese pelo y ojos en ella, soltar a Daenerys de su agarre y dejarla escapar en secreto de su captura, y más aun fingir que nada pasó cuando en realidad acababa de perdonar una vida solo porque le recordaba a su príncipe…


	5. Para Greenlilies

**_Las espinas de la rosa_**

**_(Para: Greenlilies)_**

Margaery no quería pensar en lo que hacía, prefería engañar a su ética al decirse que _Es solo una aventura de dos jóvenes. _Ella de verdad deseaba creer esas palabras, tragarlas y vivir en ese mantra.

Pero lo que había comenzado con un juego terminó en tragedia.

_Sansa caminaba por los bosques del reino, se había hecho su lugar favorito luego de todo lo que pasó en estos días, y quería relajarse, olvidar y dejar de soñar las cabezas de sus familiares, dejar de escuchar su propio llanto y despertar con su almohada empapada en lágrimas. No quería imaginar más cosas de príncipes de fantasía o en finales felices…ninguna de esas cosas existía en su mundo y jamás lo harían. Pensaba más que ella estaba allí para sufrir, para pagar por sus utopías y los pecados de la familia, así que no lo temía tanto, no temía nada al juicio final o al castigo que Joffrey le imponga por algo que no merece o hizo._

_Lo único que logró sorprenderle en medio de su ensimismamiento, fue un ruido y una suave risa ahogada por una mano._

_Levantó la cabeza, dejó de mirar las hojas que pisaba y se encontró con una cara familiar, con una expresión feliz y risueña._

_— ¿Mi reina?—Preguntó, aunque obviamente era ella, Margaery Tyrell se encontraba parada en frente, divertida por algo que ella no supo descubrir._

_—No, solo Margaery, aun no estoy prometida con el joven rey—Sonrió aun más ampliamente con la cara de desconcierto de la otra._

_—Oh…lo lamento. Margaery…uhm, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—Le miró con desconfianza, pues nada que tenga que ver con el trono le gustaba, ni nadie._

_—Bueno, primero, puedes hablarme con más cercanía, tanto…física—Con dos pasos largos, se quedó a solo unos centímetros de la chica— Y simplemente de hablar…puedes decir cosas como "por ti", no uses el "usted" conmigo…me haces sentir anciana._

_Sansa, quien se había mantenido normal todo el rato, ahora comenzó a sonrojarse, esas blancas mejillas pasaron a un rosado suave._

_—Claro, disculpa—Dijo en un susurro inseguro. No le agradaba llamar así a la realeza, menos con quien no quería fraternizar._

_—Bueno, responderé a tu pregunta, como la segunda cosa, y es que me gustaría pasar la tarde en tu compañía._

Ese había sido el primer encuentro donde ambas pasarían una tarde solo entre ellas, una en donde no hablasen de Joffrey más que para quejarse o decir verdades amargas del joven, una en donde comenzarían una amistad o lo más cercano a ella. Sansa jamás creería que podía tener una relación así con nadie, menos con alguien que se casaría con el monstruo, pero ahora simplemente sonreía al pensarlo.

Margaery se había tornado más que su amiga…y desearía habérselo hecho saber. Que con cada charla que tenían, ella miraba sus labios, pensaba en abrazarla, o deseaba tener más contacto con la joven, que cada cosa que le contaba le llegaba muy profundo y que su calidez, su cariño, era todo por lo que seguía viva lejos de la venganza a la muerte de su familia…Margaery había sido su cordura.

Pero no pudo…estaba en el barco, y solo pudo sentir la espina de la rosa que Margaery le regaló esa misma mañana…


End file.
